


Red Sparrow

by Lexiepexie08



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08
Summary: "Where the widow failed the sparrows will rise. They are the future."Everyone knew the story of the Black widow. She was an orphan raised in the red room to be an assassin. But what only a few people knew was that the red room had a separate division. where babies or sparrows as they were known, were raised outside of the academy in the field, to blend in, to hid in plain sight and build connections and bonds, and to use them to their advantage.This is the story of one those Sparrows.





	1. Chapter 1

**March 2008-**

 

Phil Coulson had a reputation in SHIELD. He was a great agent. Loyal to Shield. Great in a crisis. He was Fury’s right hand man for a reason. His instincts and analysis skills were what made him invaluable but above all he was a good man. He believed in second chances. If he didn’t Shield wouldn’t have two of its best agents or his strays as Hill and Fury called them.

 

It was because of his two strays that he was currently sitting behind a one way mirror watching a sleeping girl handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room at SHIELD Headquarters. At least she looked like she was sleeping, but Phil knew better. She was very aware of what was going on around her. She just wanted them to think she was asleep.

 

“Has she said anything?” Fury said appearing from the shadows.

 

“Not since Barton and Romanoff brought her in.” Phil answered.

 

“And they are…” He started.

 

“Sent them up to medical.” Phil said.

 

“The World Security Council is breathing down my neck, they want her put down.” Fury said. “Or at the very least put away in the Fridge along with Barton and Romanoff. And they’re not the only ones. Half of Budapest is still looking for her, not to mention Interpol, the CIA, MI6 and the Russians.”

 

“Sir if I may…” Phil started and Fury raised a hand to stop him.

 

“Do we have another Widow on our hands?” Fury started.

 

“I’m not exactly sure.” Phil said and Fury just gave him a look.

 

“Then you better get sure.” Fury said.

 

“Natasha claims that she purposely compromised her mission in an attempt to save her target back in Berlin.” Phil said.

 

“Yet her target still died.” Fury asked.

 

“Unintentionally.” Phil said.

 

“Her records says otherwise.” Fury said. “Over fifty kills in eight months and those are just the ones we know of.”

 

“And she helped save the Hungarian prime minister and both Romanoff and Barton. She came in willingly.” Phil said.

 

“And in the process destroyed a national landmark, three government buildings and killed a government official.” Fury said.

 

“A government official that planned a coupe.” Phil corrected. “Romanoff’s kill list was almost at a hundred when she was brought in and Barton… well.”

 

“This one’s going to be a tough one to sell.” Fury said moving to look into the interrogation room. “She looks younger than Romanoff.”

 

“I’m guessing she’s about fifteen, maybe younger.” Phil said.

 

“She gets the same deal as Romanoff. She’s going to be under twenty four hour supervision until it can be determined if she can be trusted or not.” Fury said. “If she’s not with you, Romanoff or Baton she’s in her quarters. She tries to make a break for it, there won’t be another second chance.”

 

“Yes sir.” Phil said.

 

“Send Romanoff and Barton to my office when they’ve been cleared, In the meantime get your new agent settled.” Fury said.

 

“You mean…” he started.

 

“Looks like Strike Team Delta finally has their third,” Fury said. “Hawkeye, Black Widow and Red Sparrow… You have your work cut out for yourself.”

 

Phil turned back to look at the interrogation room. “Oh boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**June 8th 1994- Stalingrad, Russia**

“ _Next_.” Madame B called out and a man in his mid thirties, very tall, of athletic build with dark hair and ice blue eyes walked in.

 

“ _Madame.”_ He greeted.

 

“ _Ivan Mihailov. Recipient of the Red Order, medals for impeccable service in the armed forces, Served the KGB for ten years after that.” She said. “Commendable service to your country and you continue to serve to this day.”_

_“And until my last.” Ivan said._

_“Do you understand what this assignment will entail?” She said._

_“To raise and protect the future of the mother country, ensure the old ways are not lost.” He said._

_“If it all goes according to plan this will be your last mission.” Madame B said._

_“I understand.” He said and she nodded and turned to her secretary._

_“The next generation has to be better, they will work in plain sight, attack when ordered to. you will raise and protect, train and nurture, and mold her into what is needed. Where the widows failed the Sparrows will rise.” She said as the doors open and a nurse walked in holding a new born baby._

_The man stood up at the same time the madame did. She walked over to the nurse and took the baby in her arms._

_“This is your daughter.” She said putting the baby in his arms. The baby stirred a bit and opened her eye just staring at Ivan._

_“What is her name?” Ivan asked._

_“She’s your daughter, you decide.” The madame said._

_He looked at the baby trying to figure out a good name._

_“Katerina.” He said. “After my mother.”_

_“Katerina Mikhailov.” The Madame said. “You and Katerina will leave to your assigned safe house while you get acquainted with each other. You will receive a more permanent assignment when she begins training until then you are dismissed.”_

_He nodded before exiting with his new ‘daughter’._  


	3. Chapter 3

**July 1998- Outskirts of Stalingrad**

 

 _“Go again.”_ Ivan ordered.

 

 _“But Papa its…”_ A four year old Katerina started.

 

 _“Don’t call me that.”_ Ivan said sternly. _“That is only when we’re in town. When we’re here its Ivan, understood?”_

 

 _“Yes sir.”_ Katerina answered solemnly.

 

 _“Again.”_ He said and she repeated trying to twirl the knife as he had shown her before but her small child sized fingers were ill sized for the knife and it fell to the floor embedding itself in the floorboards yet again. Ivan sighed perhaps he was expecting too much of her. _“That’s enough, lets focus on your footwork.”_

 

Katerina picked up the knife and put it back in its place before joining Ivan in the makeshift gym he had set up.

 

 _“I’m going to come at you, and you’re going to use what you have learned to avoid getting hit. I’m not going to stop until you get it right even if you fall down, so don’t fall.”_ Ivan said and she nodded getting into the correct stance.

 

He took a breath and lunged at her Katerina jumped out of the way but didn’t see the kick Ivan made at her legs knocking her down. She quickly rolled out of the way of his next hit and jump back on her feet. He sent a punch that Katerina barely managed to avoid before dodging another hit and ending up cornered against the wall just as he was about to hit her she ducked and slipped between his legs and Kicking the back of his knee making him kneel down before she tried to put Ivan into a choke hold but she was small and couldn’t put enough force behind it.

 

Ivan laughed before tapping on her arm signaling for her to let go. She did and took a step back. Ivan stared at the girl noticing how out of breath she was and she kept wincing pressing on her side.

 

_“You need to move faster but you think fast. That’s good. Go get cleaned up for dinner.” Ivan said._

_“Yes sir.” She said before heading to her room._

**The Next Morning-**

Katerina woke up early and got dressed for her morning run around the lake. Ivan was already waiting for her by the door. She did her lap and then came back for her morning studies before they headed out to the academy.

 

They had been coming here everyday for over a year. She thought it was strange that all the other girls actually lived at the school, it was also strange that they had never seen any of the movies or read any of the books she did but she never mentioned anything to Ivan, she knew better.

 

 _“Alright girls get in formation.”_ The instructor said.

 

 

 _“She is progressing very well.”_ The Madame said as she and Ivan watched the class. “And you started weapons training?”

 

 _“Yes, it has been going slow but it’s only been a few days.”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“Combat training?”_ She asked.

 

 _“She is advancing.”_ He said with a faint smile. _“Her endurance training is paying off.”_

 

 _“As is to be expected. Agents at that age are resilient.”_ The madame said. _“Do you think she is ready for the next step?”_

 

 _“Social integration? I think it would be appropriate to start sooner rather than later.”_ Ivan said. _“She is very curious, teaching her to sharpen that curiosity and use it to our advantage could be an asset.”_

 

 _“And how are you finding fatherhood?”_ She asked.

 

 _“My mission is going according to plan.”_ Ivan started.

 

 _“Your mission is to raise and nurture your asset. Part of that is creating a bond. If that is too difficult…”_ She said.

 

 _“No, no its fine. I just never really had much experience with fathers. Never saw myself becoming one.”_ Ivan said. _“Much less to a daughter… and under these circumstance.”_

 

 _“She speaks wonders of you.”_ The madame said. _“Said you’re a good teacher and patient even when she makes a mistake.”_

 

 _“If I correct her she never makes that mistake again.”_ He said.

 

 _“She’s one of the best I’ve seen. I was concerned that the sparrows would be too soft considering their training differed so much from the widows but their abilities to adapt to their environment…”_ She said.

 

 _“She may appear soft but when it comes down to it she’ll get the job done.”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“That’s good to hear. Your new assignment.”_ The madame said passing him a folder. _“I hope you’ve been practicing your French.”_

 

“Oui.” He said.

 

 _“Katerina will be attending school with other children of Embassy workers. You will continue to train her after school and one of our agents shall continue her training while abroad.”_ The madame said.

 

 _“When do we leave?”_ He asked.

 

 _“Tomorrow Morning.”_ She answered. _“Good luck.”_

After Katerina was done for the day, She and Ivan decided to stop by the market and pick up something for dinner. Katerina loved the market, watching so many people walking around, trying to haggle, the pick pockets hiding in plain sight, and the smell of all the fried foods.

 

 _“Don’t doddle.”_ Ivan said pushing her to keep moving. Before he noticed what she was looking at. He smiled before walking up to the stand and ordering some pirozhki for them to snack on. He walked them to a park and they sat down on a bench with the treats between them.

 

Katerina took one and blew on it before taking a bite moaning at the taste.

 

 _“I have received a new job.”_ Ivan said taking a puff from his cigarette.

 

 _“Job?”_ She asked tilting her head a bit as she watched him.

 

 _“Yes. I will be working at the embassy in Paris and you will be going to school. We leave tomorrow morning.”_ He said.

 

“Will we dance at the new school too?” She asked.

 

 _“No.”_ Ivan said. _“It’s a different school. There will be other children there and you will learn from books like you do at home, and I will keep training you after school along with someone from the academy. She will teach you dance and continue your lessons from the academy.”_

_“Will I sleep at the school like the girls at the academy?” Katerina asked._

_“No, we will have our own house.” He said. “But things will be different. The children at your school they won’t get the same lessons you get at home and they can’t know about your lessons.”_

_“Not even ballet?” Katerina asked._

_“You can tell them about ballet but not about everything else.” Ivan said._

_“Why?” She asked._

_“Because you are different.” He said. “You’re special and you’re going to grow up to do great things. That’s why I’m so hard on you and why you train so hard. To get you ready but others won’t see it that way. They wouldn’t understand so you can’t tell them.”_

Katerina looked up at Ivan, her bright green eyes staring into his before she nodded in understanding.

 

 _“Finish your pirozhki, we have to get home and pack.”_ He said.

 

 _“Da.”_ She answered.

 

 

**Paris, France-**

Katerina stared out of the window of the car and stared at the sights as they drove bye.

 

_“First time in Paris?” the driver asked._

_“Yes.” Ivan answered in french. “It’s very different from home, isn’t it Katerina?”_

_“It’s beautiful.” She said looking at the Arch de Triomphe. “It’s so big.”_

_They drove to the outskirts of the city until they reached their new home. They were close to a forest and lake. Their cottage was two floors with large windows and trees. Katerina though it looked like something out of a fairytale._

_They got out of the car and Ivan paid the driver before they headed inside. Everything was dark and all of the furniture was covered in white sheets._

_She walked to the window and pulled the curtains open, letting light in. She smiled at the sight of the lake and forest before turning to Ivan._

_“Good House?” He asked._

_“Yes.” She said._

_“Go find your room.” He said before she ran upstairs._

Katerina walked down the hall and opened a room just as she was about to walk in she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She quickly moved out of the way as a blond woman swung a fireplace poker at her.

 

“Ah!!” Katerina shouted but the woman kept swinging at her. Ivan grabbed his gun and ran upstairs. Katerina kept running trying to get away but the woman predicted every single one of her moves.

 

She heard a gun click and suddenly it was pressed to her head.

 

“ _Drop it.” Ivan said. The woman smiled and did as she was told._

_“She’s fast and has good instincts.” She said._

_“Who are you?” Ivan asked._

_“Irina Kuznetsov.” She said. “I’ve been assigned to assist you.”_

_“Katerina go set up your room. I’ll call you when its time for dinner.” Ivan said. Katerina cautiously walked past them before getting into her room and closing the door behind her. “I wasn’t told you were showing up so soon.”_

_“I finished early.” She said. “She shouldn’t have screamed.”_

_“She’s four and a complete stranger attacked her in her home when she wasn’t expecting it.” Ivan said._

_“You’re making her soft. Toughen her up or she’ll end up dead her first time in the field.” Irina said._

_“She kept up with you pretty well.” Ivan said._

_“But didn’t fight back.” Irina said walking towards the stairs. “Work on that.”_

**Two Months Later-**

Katerina was on the balance beam practicing her dance moved. She was still a bit wobbly but she was getting better.

 

 _“Straighten your arms.”_ Irina called out and Katerina did as she was asked. _“Keep moving.”_

 

 _“Da.”_ She said twirling from one end of the beam to another before Irina threw an knife, grazing Katerina’s knee. “Ah!” She cried out falling onto the mat.

 

_“Always keep track of your surroundings.” She said. “Again.”_

 

 _“It hurts.”_ Katerina said.

 

 _“I’ve had worse. Get up.”_ She said and Katerina slowly got up and winced. _“Get back on the beam.”_

 

 _“I-I can’t.”_ She said putting pressure on her cut to stop the bleeding.

 

 _“I said get up.”_ Irina shouted grabbing the girl’s arm and picking her up. _“I once fell off the roof of a three story building into a freezing lake after being shot in the leg and I still managed to swim to my extraction site. And I was bleeding a lot more than this tiny cut.”_

Katerina winced but did as she was told and went again.

 

**Later that Night-**

Ivan got home from work. His job shadowing a Russian Official and making sure he did his job was boring but that wasn’t his priority.

 

He headed upstairs and went to go change for his training session with Katerina. He knocked on her room door but instead of an answer he heard her cries of pain. He opened the door and found her trying to clean some cuts on her legs.

 

 _“What happened?”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“Training.”_ She said wincing as she cleaned the cuts. Ivan took the rag and helped her clean off the blood.

 

 _“This is going to hurt.”_ He said taking the bottle of alcohol and pouring it onto her legs.

 

“Ah!” She said starting to tear up.

 

 _“No crying.”_ He said sternly.

 

 _“But it hurts.”_ The girl cried out.

 

 _“There are a lot more painful things in life.”_ He said bandaging her cuts.

 

 _“Why do I have to do this?”_ She said. “ _None of the other kids in my class have to train. I can’t even tell anyone about it. Why me?”_

 

 _“Because you’re stronger than them.”_ He answered.

 

 _“They don’t get hurt.”_ Katerina said.

 

 _“Because if they did they wouldn’t get up again. You’re different like me.”_ He said. _“We have a higher calling, our lives are not our own. We live to live to serve and protect the mother country. Everything we do is in service of others. Not everyone can do it, that’s what makes us special. It’s not easy, that’s why we train.”_

_He finished up bandaging her cuts and put everything away. “No training for the rest of the day. You need to rest,” He said and she just hugged him. He awkwardly returned it before carrying her downstairs to the kitchen._


	4. Chapter 4

**January 1999-**

 

 _“We have our orders.”_ Irina said.

 

 _“That’s the file they want?”_ Ivan asked.

 

 _“Problem?”_ She asked.

 

 _“Besides the fact that the office is under constant surveillance and it’s the American ambassador’s nonetheless?”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“I’ve gotten into harder places.”_ Irina said.

 

 _“The ambassador is leaving for New York tomorrow afternoon.”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“Then we better move quickly.”_ She said.

 

**The Following Morning-**

 

Nothing that day went according to plan. Nothing at all. It started with Irina infiltrating the building as part of the maintenance staff. She was assigned to the opposite side of the building.

 

Then when Ivan went to drop off Katerina at school it turns out they were closed for a staff meeting. So Ivan had to bring her with him. Suffice it to say, he was not pleased.

 

 _“I’m going to find a desk and you’re going to stay there until I’m done, understood?”_ Ivan said as he held Katerina’s hand leading her inside the embassy.

 

 _“Yes Papa.”_ She said.

 

 _“Oh look at you.”_ One of the older ladies said as they walked into the office. _“Aren’t you precious?”_

 

“Merci Madame.” Katerina said politely making her smile. Ivan nodded politely before leading her inside. He found a desk and sat her down.

 

 _“Do some of your school work, or something. I’ll be back.”_ Ivan said before going to check on Irina.

 

He walked through the embassy until he found her in one of the offices, and she wasn’t alone. _“You.”_ Ivan said pointing at Irina, _“someone made a mess in the upstairs office restroom.”_

 

 _“I’ll get it.”_ The other worker said.

 

 _“No, it was the Ladies restroom_.” Ivan said and the man grunted.

 

 _“Well get going.”_ He said and Irina and Ivan headed back.

 

“What took you so long?” Irina said.

 

“School was closed for the day.” Ivan said.

 

“You brought her?” Irina said annoyed.

 

“Would have wasted more time if I had gone back to the house.” Ivan said as they entered the office. “The Ambassador’s in a meeting, his office should be empty move quickly.”

 

Ivan went to check on Katerina only to find her gone.

 

“Katerina?” He said checking under the desk. “Shit.”

 

He walked around the office looking around trying to find her but she wasn’t in the office.

 

Meanwhile Katerina had gone to use the restroom and got lost until she saw a large window with a great view of the city. She stared out at it amazed for a few minutes before trying to get back to the desk. She must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere but eventually found the office. She was scribbling on a note before she accidentally knocked over a cup full of pens.

 

It just so happened that at that moment Irina was coming out of the office and tripped on the pens knocking down the Ambassador as he turned the corner into the office.

 

His brief case fell open and his files scattered all over the floor.

 

“Ah!” He groaned.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Irina said.

 

“It’s alright.” The ambassador said.

 

Katerina knew Irina was going to make her pay for it later so she crawled onto the floor to stay hidden. As she was crawling she found a file with the strange bird symbol she had seen on some of the papers Ivan and Irina had left in the living room. Katerina took the file and put it into her backpack before going to hide.

 

She made it to the hallway when she bumped into Ivan.

 

“I thought I told you to stay at the desk?” Ivan said.

 

“I had to use the restroom.” Katerina said. Ivan sighed.

 

“Come on, we’re almost done.” He said going back to her desk. Irina was up and the Ambassador had just finished closing his briefcase. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Oui, Just tripped.” Irina said.

 

“If you’re sure.” He said before nodding to his guards and they left the office. ‘Let’s go catch our flight.”

 

Irina shook her head at Ivan and he sighed.

 

“Let’s go home.” Ivan said and they headed out. Ivan was stressed and agitated on the car ride home. He was driving faster than normal and hitting the horn more.

 

They got home and he locked himself in his office while Katerina when upstairs to do some homework. It wasn’t until later when she heard another car and the door slam that she heard shouting.

 

“The ambassador is on a plane halfway to New York, how are we supposed to get it!!!!” Ivan shouted.

 

“You don’t understand we failed our mission, they need you but me…” Irina shouted. “Do you know what they do to traitors?”

 

“You are not a traitor.” Ivan said.

 

“I will be to them.” She shouted.

 

Katerina looked through her bag and remembered the file. She quietly made her way downstairs. The two of them were still shouting at each other and barely noticed her slip inside the office.

 

“I hope she makes it hurt.” Irina spat out.

 

“Ivan?” Katerina said cautiously.

 

“Wait outside.” He said without looking at her.

 

“But…” She started.

 

“Now!!!” Irina shouted walking towards her and grabbing her arm to pull her out. Katerina winced as she grabbed her tight.

 

“Let me go.” Katerina shouted before slamming her foot hard on Irina’s toes letting out a loud crunch sound.

 

“Ah!!!” She shouted in pain giving Katerina a chance to slip away.

 

“Why you little…” She started but Katerina quickly put up the file in front of Her face and Irina froze.

 

“What is that?” Ivan said.

 

“I-I found it at the embassy. It had the same bird as the papers in the living room.” Katerina said. “The ones about the mission…”

 

Irina took the file and read through them. “It’s the file.” She said letting out a heartless chuckle. “You get a warning this time.”

 

With that she walked out with a slight limp. Katerina bowed her head and waited for Ivan to say something. She heard him walk toward her and then he affectionately ruffled her hair.

 

“Good job.” Ivan said with a grin making Katerina smile. “But we should work on your sparring. Irina’s going to remember that.”

 

That made Katerina’s smile disappear.

 

**March 1999-**

 

Irina had been sent off on a mission not long after the incident with the file. It had been a few weeks since then and Ivan had been ordered to return home with Irina. They had returned to their former home and Katerina already missed Paris.

 

Ivan quickly ordered her to get ready for training. She got dressed in her sweater with a pair of matching gloves and a hat. They both took a lap around the frozen lake before heading home and sparing. While she didn’t win or even get him on the ground she did manage to get a few hits in.

 

When they were done for the day they both sat across from each other at the kitchen counter eating stew. Katerina cleaned up after herself and said a quiet good night before going to bed.

 

The following morning she did her usual morning exercises and practiced her knife skills before getting ready to head to the academy. Ivan had told her they were going to test her to see how she was progressing and that he expected her to do well. He also told her to do whatever they asked of her without question.

 

She knew better than to ask questions. She had learned early on that while Ivan was not the warmest person he did look out for her and if her told her to do something it was for a good reason.

 

She wore the usual uniform for the academy. A grey pleated skirt with a white button down and a black neck ribbon with her black Mary Janes.

 

She ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal before heading out. They walked in through the main entrance which was very hidden away. They were greeted by the Headmistress’ assistant who escorted them to her office. Along the way they crossed paths with a strange man. His face was blank and emotionless, and he wore a strange outfit with a leather vest that had multiple straps but that wasn’t what caught Katerina’s attention. His left arm was made completely out of metal.

 

Ivan noticed Katerina staring at the stranger and quickly put an arm on her shoulder and nudged her to keep walking and moving her head to keep looking forward.

 

The assistant knocked on the door and announced their arrival before they were ushered in.

 

“Ivan, Katerina,” She greeted. “You two look well. I trust your stay in Paris was to your liking.”

 

“Yes madame.” Ivan said while Katerina remained quiet and just nodded. Children were meant to be seen and not heard unless directly spoken to.

 

_“How did you like Paris Katerina?” the madame asked in French._

_“It was very warm and beautiful Madame.” Katerina said in fluent French._

“Good.” She said smiling and taking note of her perfect accent. “Well it’s good to have you back and at a good time as well. Our girls are about to have their first field exercise and we wouldn’t want you to miss out.”  

 

“Her training is going well, Irina did not hold back.” Ivan said.

 

“I’d imagine.” She said. “Speaking of Irina, I should mention that she is no longer going to help with Katerina’s training. Her mission did not go according to plan. Until we can find a suitable instructor you are both to remain at your current post and Katerina will attend classes at the academy daily.”

 

“Of course.” He said.

 

“Come, the girls are about to start sparring, It’ll be good to see how you’re doing.” She said. “Come now.”

 

Katerina looked at Ivan and he nodded before she followed.

 

It wasn’t until five years later that Katerina and Ivan were given a long term placement in Berlin. Little did they know that was where everything would change.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 2004-**

 

 _“Berlin.”_ Katerina said. “Germany?”

 

 _“Yes, there has been a house set up for us and you will attend school.”_ Ivan said.

 

 _“Do I have to?”_ Katerina asked. _“I already learned everything they go over at most schools.”_

 

 _“You may have learned everything you needed from books but that’s not all you learn in school. Blending in, how to behave with normal people, the people you will have to deal with at work.”_ Ivan said. _“That you cannot learn in any book or the academy. Now stop whining and take a lap.”_

_Katerina sighed before doing as she was told._

Berlin was no Paris, but it was better than Stalingrad and Ivan promised her if he had to go out on any missions he’d let her tag along, so she had that to look forward too.

 

The house was old and had probably been abandoned for a while but nothing a bit of dusting couldn’t fix.

 

Ivan was under orders to shadow the German secretary of Finance while Katerina was to blend in at school while continuing her training with Ivan. She would have to go back to the academy to check in every couple of months but for the most part Ivan’s training was identical to theirs.

 

“Let’s go again.” He said throwing punches at her. Katerina blocked the hits and kicked Ivan’s side before jumping out of the way of his kick and jumped onto his shoulders twisting herself to use her weight to knock Ivan down. “Oh!”

 

Ivan quickly kicked her leg as she landed making her fall and grabbed her into a choke hold. She tapped on his arm giving in.

 

“Still sloppy but better.” He said getting up, “Go get ready for school, you don’t want to be late for your first day.”

 

“Mhm.” She said getting up winning a bit at how sore she was. Ivan had not been holding back on her lately.

 

She went upstairs and got into her uniform wearing her cardigan to cover the bruises on her arms.

 

Ivan drove her to school and left her in one of the school administrator’s care. They showed her around before taking her to her classroom. The teacher introduced her to the class before assigning her a desk.

 

Like she expected it was everything she had already learned. She nodded along and pretended to take notes before being dismissed to her next class. The day went by slow. A few of her classmates greeted her and she answered appropriately but it was out of need to maintain appearances not because she genuinely wanted to be their friend.

 

By the time lunch time had come around everyone was talking about the new girl and wherever she went they would stare at her. She grabbed her tray and looked around the courtyard. One of the younger kids that was playing tag with their friends bumped into her spilling her lunch all over her.

 

“Oops.” They said.

 

 _“It’s fine.”_ Katerina said taking her tray and returning it before going to the restroom to clean up. They were surprisingly empty which suited her better. She’s rather be thrown into the frozen lake by the academy in the middle of winter again than have to deal with Prep school. Her sweater was soaking in juice and her shirt wasn’t faring any better. She took it off and decided she would just lie about the bruises if anyone noticed them.

 

Katerina walked to her locker and put her sweater away. When she closed it there was someone behind the door taking her by surprise.

 

 _“That’s a big bruise.”_ The boy said.

 

 _“I tripped.”_ Katerina said. “ _Nasty fall.”_

 

 _“If you’re going to use that one make sure they can’t see your knees_ ,” he said looking down. “ _No scrapes.”_

 

 _“I don’t…”_ She started.

 

 _“Relax.”_ He said lifting up his shirt to reveal a large bruise along his ribs and on his stomach. _“My dad makes me trip a lot too.”_

 

Katerina gave him a sad look. _“Sorry.”_

 

 _“He had a bad day. It happens.”_ He said offering her his hand. _“Alexander Scholz. But I prefer Xan.”_

 

No one in the red room shook hands. That just gave your opponent and opening.

 

 _“Katerina Mikhailov.”_ She said staking his hand.

 

 _“That’s a mouthful.”_ Xan said. _“How about Kat?”_

 

“ _I’m not a Kat.”_ She answered.

 

 _“I’m more of a dog person too_.” He said joking around but Katerina just arched an eyebrow. _“Lighten up.”_

 

He opened his book bag and handed her his sweater. _“It’ll fit you big but it’ll cover it all up.”_

 

 _“Thanks.”_ She said taking it and slipping it on. _“I’ll give it back before I leave.”_

 

 _“Don’t sweat it.”_ He said. _“Come on, I’ll show you the best place to have lunch around here.”_

 

 _“I hardly know you.”_ Katerina said.

 

 _“You’re wearing my sweater.”_ Xan said with a smirk. Katerina thought about it. Well it wasn’t like she couldn’t take him down if she needed to.

 

Xan was… different from what Katerina was used to. Despite everything he had gone through he was still happy and kind. He was the complete opposite of his father who as it turned out was the person Ivan was shadowing.

 

Katerina couldn’t figure Xan out. For some reason he was always by her side and he kept making jokes. He was determined to see her smile. As strange as it was to her to have someone try to be her friend it was also nice. It was the closest to being a normal kid she had ever experienced.

 

Ivan had continued to train her harder than ever. He even started training her with hand to hand combat using knives, which as it turns out was his specialty. He wasn’t a big fan of her friendship with Xan but after realizing that she could provide an extra set of eyes and ears on the inside, one friend wouldn’t make a big difference.

 

**August 2005-**

 

Almost a year later Katerina woke up to a burning pain on her sides and on her hip. She shook it off and went to go get ready for training.

 

Ivan was waiting for her at the door before they headed out on their morning run. When they got back they jumped right back into training sparring. Ivan managed to get a hit in on Katerina’s ribs right over where the burning pain had been in the morning.

 

“Ah.” Katerina cried out.

 

 _“I’ve hit you worse than that.”_ Ivan said waiting for her to get up.

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Katerina said straightening up and panting a bit. _“Just a bit sore.”_

 

 _“Let’s see it.”_ He said.

 

 _“I’m fine.”_ She said brushing it off.

 

 _“If we’re going to keep training I want to make sure I won’t accidentally puncture a lung.”_ He said. Katerina sighed and raised her shirt up a bit. Ivan’s face grew pale before he shook it off. _“Your ribs are fine.”_

 

 _“Okay.”_ She said.

 

 _“The pain will go away.”_ He said. _“When did the pain start?”_

 

 _“This morning.”_ Katerina answered. _“On both sides of my ribs and my hip.”_

 

 _“Three?”_ He asked.

 

 _“Yes.”_ She answered.

 

 _“I need you to listen to me.”_ Ivan said bending down and putting his hand firmly on Katerina’s shoulder. _“Do not ever, ever… tell anyone about this. Much less show anyone.”_

 

 _“But why…”_ She started.

 

 _“Katerina.”_ He said firmly. _“Never. Do you understand?”_

 

 _“Yes sir.”_ Katerina said. _“But what is it?”_

 

_“They taught you about soulmates in the academy right?” Ivan said._

_“They said…” She started._

_“Your marks are just that marks.” Ivan said. “If you ever meet anyone and the first words they say to you are the ones on your ribs or your hip, it is your duty to take them out.”_

_“But why?” Katerina asked._

_“Because that’s what is expected of you.” Ivan said. “Which is why no one will ever know about them and we will never speak of this again, Do you understand?”_

_“Yes.” She said._

_“Go ice your ribs.” He said and she went inside._

**That Night-**

Katerina was getting ready for bed when she felt something from the mark on her ribs. She put her hand over it and waiting for the feeling to pass. Ivan said she should just forget them and learn to ignore them but she just felt the need to see them.

 

The mark on the left side of her rib cage was in Russian with black Cyrillic letters.

 

_Stop, you don’t have to do this._

Well that wasn’t at all worrisome…

 

The other side was even worse. That one was in English and also with black letters.

 

_Don’t make me shoot you kid_

 

That one sent chills down her spine. She was going to cross paths with them on the job and they weren’t going to be on the same side. On one hand, she knew the people who trained her and raised her were not always kind but if one of them asked her to stop they were going to be her target. The other one was going to try and kill her. As for the third… she wasn’t sure if she wanted to look at it.

 

She looked in the mirror and took a breath before pulling her pajama bottoms down a bit. Her last mark was in English with red letters.

 

_Oh shit you’re a kid._

“Huh.” She said.

 

**January 2006-**

Katerina stood in the empty classroom with two of the instructors standing across from her. Ivan and Madame B stood against the wall watching them.

 

 _“Begin.”_ Madame B said.

 

The two men went after her and Katerina waited until they were close before quickly making her move she waited for an opening and punched their sides before blocking a hit and falling down.

 

Ivan grunted worried before she quickly took advantage that they had let their guard down to knock one of them down kicking the other in the gut and jumping onto their shoulders and shifting her weight to knock him down elbowing the other in the throat before he got up again.

 

“Sloppy but effective.” Madame said. “She needs to perfect the technique.”

 

“She will.” Ivan said coughing a bit. “Excuse me.”

 

“And your mission?” She asked.

 

“Scholz has been doing his job and is in our corner.” Ivan said.

 

“Good. Keep him that way.” She said. “In the meantime, I have a target I need you to eliminate and take Katerina with you. It will do her good to get some additional practice.”

 

“Yes Madame.” He said.

 

**March 2006- Lisbon**

 

 _“What do you see?”_ Ivan asked.

 

 _“Three security cameras at each corner each pointing towards the opposite wall, one pointing at the hallway entrance so no getting in through here.”_ Katerina looking around the gallery.

 

“So what would you do?” Ivan asked.

 

“Sneak in with the caterers?” She suggested.

 

“All of the staff has been vetted ahead of time.” Ivan said.

 

“Get him after the party.” Katerina suggested.

 

“We need to take him out before he speaks.” Ivan said.

 

“Then why not before the event?” Katerina said.

 

“We don’t have an opening.” Ivan said. “he is guarded at all hours.”

 

“before he gets into the building.” Katerina said. “There will be press at the event. The buildings across the street, take the shot while he speaks to reporters or poses for photos”

 

“Not a bad idea. I’m going to need a rifle.” Ivan said. “I’ll meet you at the car.”

 

Katerina made her way out making sure to avoid her face being caught on the camera. She wasn’t doing anything wrong but still a good habit to get into.

 

The rest of the mission went according to plan. The target was eliminated and they made it out of Lisbon without getting caught. Little did they know a certain intelligence agency managed to get them both on camera outside the dive bar the arms dealer operated out of.

 

**Berlin 2007-**

 

In the three years since Katerina had been in Germany, Xan had been her first and only friend. Just that her friend. They were very close and did everything together but they were just friends. He told her everything and she… told him what she thought he needed to hear or in her words what wouldn’t get him killed.

 

“This is so boring.” Xan muttered.

 

Katerina smiled but kept taking notes. She didn’t need them but Xan probably would.

 

Ivan was going to another doctor’s appointment that day so she was relieved from training for a few hours. She and Xan went to a park close by to the school. It was a nice day out and it wasn’t often that they could go out.

 

“You should come by the house.” Xan said.

 

“That’s not happening.” Katerina said.

 

“Come on Kat, I’m hopeless. You need to have some fun and I need a tutor.” He said.

 

“And we’re supposed to do both together?” She said.

 

“Then just come over. We can have a movie and video game night. My dad’s having a dinner for the people he works with and when that happens I’m supposed to stay out of the way.” He said. “Please?”

 

‘Dinner for work associates, Ivan might want to know what’s going on…’ Katerina thought.

 

“I’ll ask my dad.” Katerina said. “But you should probably tell your mom and Dad I’m coming over.”

 

“My dad doesn’t care and my mom loves you.” Xan said.

 

“She’s met me like two times.” Katerina said.

 

“And she asks about you.” Xan said.

 

“She does?” She asked.

 

“Well not by name but she asks about that one friend with the funny last name.” He said.

 

“Was that before or after the martini?” She said making Xan smirk.

 

“After.” Xan said smiling. “Dad’s up for a promotion. That’s why he’s been in such a mood.”

 

“Shouldn’t that make him happy?” She asked.

 

“It’s in Frankfurt.” Xan said frowning.

 

“He doesn’t have the job, they might give it to another guy.” Katerina said.

 

“Yeah…” Xan said. “And I’d probably have to take a few hits for it.” He said making Katerina frown. Xan gave her a sad smile and linked his hand with hers. “It’d be worth it.”

 

Katerina arched an eyebrow and Xan stared at her for a moment.

 

“You know staying here. Frankfurt is boring.” Xan said.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Katerina said before her phone started buzzing She picked it up and saw it was a message from Ivan telling her he was there to pick her up. “My dad’s here.”

 

“Yeah, I should head home too.” Xan said. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Study those notes.” She said before heading to the car.

 

Ivan had a blank look on his face.

 

“Everything okay?” Katerina asked.

 

“Yeah.” Ivan said. “Any news?”

 

“Uh Xan wants me to stay over tomorrow.” She said.

 

“Is he trying to make a move?” Ivan asked.

 

“No. His dad’s having a business meeting this weekend. Wants to have a movie marathon.” Katerina explained.

 

“Business meeting?” He asked.

 

“That’s what he said.” Katerina said. “Also mentioned he’s up for a promotion in Frankfurt.”

 

“You need to go. Get some intel.” Ivan said.

 

“So that’s a yes?” She asked.

 

“It’s a job not a sleepover.” Ivan said. “He’s not your friend he’s a means to an end remember that.”

 

“I know.” Katerina said. “Would it be better if I planted bugs around the house?”

 

“Could you get into his study?” He asked.

 

“He keeps that locked up. I can get in if you need me to.”  She said.

 

“Get into the study. He won’t talk business during dinner.” Ivan said before he started coughing.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She said.

 

“It’ll pass.” Ivan said brushing off her concern.

 

**That Weekend-**

 

Getting the bugs into the office had been surprisingly easy. Xan’s dad was working in his office and his mom was passed out in her room. The housekeepers were too busy trying to get the house ready for the dinner so all it took was telling Xan she needed to use the bathroom, picking a lock and getting in and out.

 

 _“Get lost?”_ He teased when she came back.

 

 _“Well it is a big house.”_ She said.

 

 _“I was thinking Gladiator to start off before we play some video games.”_ He said.

 

 _“Sounds good.”_ She said.

 

Hours later they were in the middle of an intense race where they shouted and cheered when they won and lost that Heinrich Scholz finally made an appearance.

 

 _“What have I told you about the noise?”_ He said firmly before noticing Katerina was in the room. _“Oh I wasn’t aware we had guests.”_

 

 _“Good evening Herr Scholz, thank you for inviting me into your home.”_ Katerina said politely.

 

 _“Ah it’s no trouble Fraulein.”_ He said. “ _How is your father doing?”_

 

 _“He is well, thank you for asking. He sends his regards.”_ She said.

 

 _“Give him mine as well. I’ll leave you to it. Keep the noise down.”_ He said giving Xan a pointed look. The same look Ivan had given Katerina many times meaning they would be discussing this later.

 

 _“Of course.”_ She said getting back to the game. They made sure to keep the volume down and kept playing. Once it was bed time Katerina slept on the second bed someone had brought in for her.

 

 _“Hey Kat?”_ Xan asked.

 

 _“Hm?”_ She answered.

 

 _“If I moved to Frankfurt you’d visit right?”_ He asked. She knew that would never happen. Ivan wouldn’t allow it. He was against their friendship to begin with, the fact that they still talked after so many years was sheer luck, but she wasn’t going to say that. She couldn’t.

 

 _“Frankfurt isn’t that far away and Dad always goes on business trips, might let me tag along on a few.”_ She said.

 

 _“You’re lucky.”_ He said. _“Even if he hits you, he still cares about you. My dad just hates me.”_

_“It’s complicated.” Katerina said before reaching for Xan’s hand. “But it’ll be okay Xan.”_

_He smiled at her before gently squeezing her hand as they fell asleep._

**The Following Week-**

 

Both Xan and Katerina were let out of school early and to keep up appearances Ivan had agreed on her days off she could spend the time she wouldn’t be in school with Xan at the arcade or at the park.

 

She looked forward to those days as did Xan. Lately the two of them had been getting closer. They would exchange looks in class or somehow end up holding hands without realizing it.

 

That day the same thing happened. They walked out of school hand in hand and walked to get a burger and milkshake but Katerina just had a bad feeling. She felt like someone was watching her.

 

As far as she could tell no one was following them. She made a point to sit in the back of the diner where she could see all of the exits and as far as she could tell no one had followed them in.

 

Across the street sitting on a bench a woman with fiery red hair was pretending to read the newspaper as she watched the two kids inside the diner.

 

“See anything?” Clint asked through the comm.

 

“No just two smitten teenagers.” She said. “They’re cute together.”

 

“The girl seems tense.” He said.

 

“She picked that table on purpose. She can see all of the exits.” Natasha said noticing the layout of the diner. “Does she seem familiar to you?”

 

“I’m a bit father away than you.” Clint reminded her as the tow of them walked out not holding hands but still close. “He’s into her.”

 

“I’ve seen her before, just don’t know where.” Natasha said staring at her.

 

Just at that moment they walk into one of the stores.

 

Katerina didn’t know for sure but it was better to be safe so she took Xan inside the store and went out the back, claiming it was a shortcut.

 

The rest of the day went over well. They spent some time at the arcade playing air hockey before Ivan called her telling her they had a job and Xan’s driver came to pick him up.

 

When she got home Ivan was pacing.

 

 _“Hey.”_ She greeted.

 

 _“Where have you been?”_ He asked.

 

 _“Went out to eat and to the arcade with Xan. What’s wrong?”_ She asked.

 

 _“Heinrich Scholz has been working with the enemy_.” Ivan said. _“He’s double dealing under the table.”_

 

 _“Bugs picked it up?”_ She asked.

 

 _“They didn’t have to. My guy in customs alerted me that two SHIELD agents recently arrived in Berlin and they’ve been asking questions. Specifically about Scholz.”_ Ivan said. _“He’s been giving them intel for months. They probably know about our back accounts, not just in Germany but everywhere else.”_

 

 _“They’re going to put out a hit on him.”_ Katerina said.

 

 _“Not yet but it’s a matter of time.”_ Ivan said. _“We have orders to try and set him straight.”_

 

 _“They want him alive?”_ She said surprised.

 

_“He’s more useful alive than dead and they want to know what he’s been telling them.” Ivan said. “So instead they want his son taken out.”_

_“Xan?” Katerina said. “Scholz doesn’t care about Xan, the ass beats him whenever he feels like it.”_

_“Doesn’t matter, orders are orders.” He said. “they want you to take him out.”_

_“B-but…” She started._

_“This is your last test.” Ivan said. “Madame B feels you are ready to graduate but needs to make sure you’re ready. I don’t need to remind you what happens to agents that fail.”_

_“Irina.” Katerina said._

_“Exactly.” He said. “The chairman of the European Central Bank is going to be in town with his wife and children next week for a birthday party. Scholz and his children will be there and so will we. You are to eliminate the target then.”_

_“Ivan he’s…” She started._

_“No.” He said shutting her down. “He is your target that is all he is. The mission is the only thing that matters now. Not your friendship or whatever feelings you have towards him. You will eliminate him and graduate…” He started before erupting in a coughing fit._

_Katerina quickly grabbing him a glass of water and patted his back until it passed. “You will complete your mission, understood?”_

_“Yeah.” She said._

_“This is what you have been training for your entire life, you are ready.”_ He said. “ _Until then get dressed you have training.”_

 

The rest of the week Katerina had a knot in her stomach that wouldn’t go away. She couldn’t even fake a smile whenever Xan tried to get her to smile. All she could think of was how she was supposed to kill him.

 

She had seen him almost everyday for almost three years. He was her friend. The one person she had besides Ivan that actually cared about her, not as an agent but as a person. He was the best person she knew. So full of light and so kind.

 

A few nights later they were sent to interfere with a deal. Apparently the infamous Black Widow had been spotted a few days ago asking around for intel. They were sent in to shut up their loose end from Lisbon.

 

As they were getting ready the idea hit Katerina. The Black Widow defected from the red room. She was what they warned all the girls of what they should never do, never turn their backs on their country and duty. She worked for SHIELD. The people who tried to stop people like her.

 

Katerina quickly pulled together all the intel from her upcoming mission and put it into a flash drive. If she could somehow slip this to her then maybe she wouldn’t have to kill Xan. Sure there would be consequences but she had never failed before. They might not kill her on the first go. Irina had failed multiple times before they made an example out of her.

 

She quickly got dressed in her black jeans and combat boots with a long sleeved black shirt. She grabbed her throwing knives and her gun.

 

They headed to the less desirable part of town and settled in on a rooftop across the street.

 

The sat on the roof waiting for their target to show up.

 

Ivan started coughing again.

 

_“That’s not getting any better.” Katerina said._

_“It’ll pass.” Ivan said looking through the rifle_

 It was about an hour later that they finally saw their target make an appearance. Just as Ivan was about to take the shot an arrow hit the rifle making the bullet miss the target.

 

_“Shit!” Ivan said._

 

_“Where did it come from.” Katerina said looking before another arrow landed next to them but it started beeping._

_“Move.” Ivan said running away before ducking and shielding. “We need to go.” He said coughing._

 

Katerina saw a shadow moving closer.

 

_“Go I’ll lead them away.” She said._

_“Are you-“ He said coughing again._

_“I’m faster.”_ Katerina said before making a run for it and leaping from building to building. She could hear footsteps behind her so she quickly grabbed her knife ready for when she got closer. She didn’t know if Ivan was watching them or if there was anyone else around that could rat her out.

 

Suddenly she felt something brush past her and another arrow embedded itself next to her making her jump to avoid the explosion. That was all Natasha needed to catch up and pounce on her. Katerina quickly rolled to avoid her before taking her knife and swinging at her. She quickly moved out of the way trying to avoid all of her swings before Natasha managed to block a swipe by grabbing her arm.

 

 _“Stop, you don’t have to do this.”_ She said in Russian and Katerina’s eyes widened as she recognized those words. She let go of the knife and slipped her hand into Natasha’s slipping the flash drive into her hand.

 

_“Save him.” She said before kicking Natasha away and jumping off the building using a grappling hook to swing herself into a running landing to go meet Ivan at the extraction point._

She met him back the empty parking garage where Ivan was waiting in the car.

 

_“Did you lose them?” He asked._

_“Yes. I wasn’t followed.” She said._

_“Good work.” Ivan said before they drove back to the house._

 

The day of the mission Katerina went about it all as if nothing was wrong. The mission parameters required her to slip poison into Xan’s drink. A simple job.

 

Except she wasn’t going to slip it into Xan’s drink. She was putting it in his father’s. Xan was innocent in everything. He didn’t deserve to die. Ivan was going to be watching her so she grabbed a sugar pill that looked very similar to the poison and was going to make sure that’s the one he saw her put into Xan’s drink. The real poison would be going into Heinrich’s. He was always nursing a drink. She would just wait until he set it down, slip it in and go on her way.

 

Simple job.

 

They arrived at the party and she kept and eye out for anything. There was a lot more security than they were expecting.

 

Katerina knew this was due to the intel she had slipped the Black Widow. She just had to wait for her opening. Xan was by his Mom and Dad. Keeping up the image of a perfect happy family.

 

“Wait for Xan” Ivan said. and Xan shot her a smile from across the room as he spotted her.

 

“I’m going to get some water.” She said going to the refreshment table.

 

“I’m so glad you’re finally here.” Xan said as he grabbed a soda. “The fake smiling was hurting my cheeks.”

 

“I think they’re calling you back.” She said noticing Xan’s mom looking at them.

 

“Uh.” He groaned. “I’ll be back. Watching my drink.”

 

“Sure.” She said. Katerina saw Ivan out of the corner of her eye and subtly slipped the placebo into his drink. Before walking closer to Xan and his family when She noticed a familiar red head. She subtly moved to the side. She noticed Heinrich order a scotch from one of the servers. The bartender served it while they went to go serve another table. Katerina slipped in the poison just as Natasha walked up behind her taking the scotch and pouring something into it before grabbing a drink.

 

“Antidote.” She said before slipping away.

 

Well so much for making things right.

 

“Come on, I brought my PSP and I know a place to hid.” Xan said.

 

“Yeah.” Katerina said following him to the last moments of freedom she had left before she whatever was coming up next.

 

Apparently there was a quiet area where people did business during the parties. It was currently empty which meant they could play all they wanted.

 

Katerina watched Xan play when suddenly his father and a bunch of guys in suits walked in.

 

“Alexander, you’re not supposed to be here. And I thought I told you to leave this thing at home?” He said pulling it out of his hands.

 

“Sorry dad but the party was…” He started.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. You two go back, I’m sure your father’s looking for you.” Heinrich said.

 

“Xan let’s go.” Katerina said taking his hand as they got up. “Sorry sir.”

 

With that they made it to the hallway.

 

“Wait a sec.” Xan said. “Just need a sec.”

 

“I can ask Dad if you can sleep over. Let your Dad cool off.” She said.

 

“It’s okay.” He said squeezing her hand smiling at her. Suddenly his nose started bleeding.

 

“Xan?” She said as he started coughing and collapsed on the ground. “XAN!”

 

“What the hell happened?” Natasha said turning him on his side as he started convulsing. “Did you…”

 

“No I gave him a placebo.” Katerina said panicking. “Give him the antidote.”

 

“I only had one.” Natasha said as Xan started coughing up blood before he stopped breathing.

 

“No no no no… Xan…” She said shaking his shoulder. Natasha checked his pulse and shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said tearing up. Katerina closed his eyes and squeezed his hand one last time before wiping the tears from her face and got up before walked towards the party. Ivan was waiting by the entrance and took her arm before leading her out.

 

She was quiet the entire car ride back to the house.

 

“Pack your things we’re heading back to Stalingrad.” Ivan said.

 

Katerina didn’t say anything just went upstairs and did as she was told. She stuffed the essentials into her bag and when she went to her desk she saw the drawing of the Berlin skyline Xan had doodled for her in class one day when he was bored. She always had a thing for views so he gave it to her.

 

The sight of it made her feel like someone had punched her in the stomach and she started crying. She heard footsteps by the door and quickly wiped her face.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” She said following him out.

 

She didn’t say anything the entire way back to Russia. They were escorted directly to the academy.

 

_“Ah Katerina.” She said. “You have done very well. You have made us very proud.”_

 

She stayed quiet before Ivan nudged her.

 

_“Thank you madame.” Katerina answered._

_“You have passed every test and are now ready to graduate. Ivan you should be very proud. You have served your country and completed your duty.” Madame B said. “You will take the day to finish up before You will instruct Katerina on what comes next. Good luck.”_

_“Yes Madame.” He said. “Thank you.”_

 

With that he ushered Katerina out of the academy and they drove away. Except instead of heading to the house they went to the market. He bought her pirozhki and went to the park like they used to when she was younger. He set the food between them.

 

Katerina wouldn’t even look at them and made no attempt to reach for them. She wasn’t hungry the thought of food made her sick.

 

“You switched the placebo with the poison.” Katerina said. “You killed Xan.”

 

“You completed your mission.” Ivan said.

 

“You killed Xan.” She repeated.

 

“He was your target and I made sure you did not fail.” He said.

 

“Why? Why him? You knew they were going to kill Heinrich one way or another. That asshole deserved it.” Katerina said.

 

“That was not your decision to make.” He said.

 

“Then why did you?!” She shouted.

 

“Because I need you to live!” He shouted back. “The academy does not tolerate failure. My days are numbered but you still have your whole life ahead of you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Katerina asked.

 

“Your graduation.” Ivan said taking out a cigarette and lighting it. “Eat your pirozhki, they’re getting cold.”

 

Katerina took one and hesitantly took a bite. They were quiet and when Ivan finished his cigarette they headed back to the house.

 

They walked in and Ivan put away his gun before putting down his knives on the coffee table.

 

“When they first gave you to me I had no idea what to do. I expected a mission not you but I made do. I tried to keep my distance but it’s impossible to not grow attached to someone after spending so much time with them.” He said. “You were born to do great things and you will accomplish many things in your life I have no doubt about that. You’re going to have a hard life Katerina and you’re going to have to make a lot of tough choices but you have good instincts don’t ever doubt that.”

 

“Ivan what’s going on?” Katerina said concerned.

 

“The graduation ceremony for you is different than the one the Academy’s students undergo. They are trained to be cold and emotionless, you were taught to compartmentalize. To feel what is needed to conform to your mission but push it aside when required.” He said. “Where the widows failed the sparrows would rise and in order to rise the last step is to prove you will always choose the mission over any attachments.”

 

“My attachments?” She said before looking down at the knives Ivan hadn’t put away. Ivan got up and poured two shots of vodka. He handed one to Katerina.

 

“This is our last mission together.” He said. “And the last time we will ever see each other.”

 

**2008- Budapest**

 

Katerina panted as she ran as fast as she could from roof top to rooftop. Until she was cornered and stood on a ledge overlooking a river. She was cornered and there was no where left to go.

 

She quickly took out her gun and turned around pointing it at the archer who had an arrow drawn already.

 

“Don’t make me shoot you kid.” He said.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” Katerina said jumping off the ledge and falling into the water.

 

**Days Later-**

 

Katerina was handcuffed to a table waiting to hear about her future. Clint and Natasha said she’d be okay but she somehow doubted that. She not only failed her mission, she killed an ally, saved the target and essentially defected. If SHIELD didn’t execute her she would spend the rest of her life with a target on her back.

 

She heard the door open and close before someone dropped a file on the table and sat down across from her.

 

She sat up and watched the man across from her.

 

“You’ve been busy this past year. Lisbon, Berlin, Milan, Prague, Casablanca, but Budapest really topped them all.” He said. Katerina just stayed quiet. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble but you also saved the prime minister, prevented a coup, and saved the lives of two of our best agents, both of whom have vouched for you. So we’ve decided to give you a choice. The same choice we gave Romanoff when she was brought in. You can either come work for us, try to wipe some of the red off your ledger or we hand you over to the CIA, FBI, or whoever finds out we have you first and end up dead. There’d be rules, and you’d be monitored 24/7 until we determine you can be trusted. You would be staying here and only be allowed out of your room if you’re accompanied by me, Barton or Romanoff. If you step out of line or try to betray us there won’t be a second chance.”

 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

 

Join or die.

 

“Where do I sign up?” She finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting a full lecture about what her responsibilities were going to be and all rules she had to follow, Phil her handler finally took out a key and unlocked her handcuffs.

 

She slowly moved her hands away purposely keeping them where she could see them before rubbing her wrists. He knew they didn’t trust her and she didn’t trust them either. For all she knew they were going to turn her over once they got tired of her or if she failed a mission.

 

“Follow me.” He said getting up and opening the door.

 

She stood up and followed him out. They walked down a hallway before getting into the elevator. They went up a few floors before the doors opened and they headed down another hallway. The tiles were white and the walls were painted grey. All the doors were reinforced metal with scanners right next to them. They stopped at the end of the hall and he entered a code before opening the door.

 

“You’ll be staying here for now.” He said. the walls were dark with strange hexagon patterns. There was a small ensuite bathroom connected to the main room and a cot in one of the corners. “There’s some clothes in the drawers that should be around your size. I’ll see about getting you something else tomorrow. As part of the agreement, while you’re on probation you won’t be allowed out of your room unless Clint, Natasha or me are with you at all times. One of us will be by tomorrow morning to take you to breakfast and to fill out some paperwork. This is the SHIELD handbook. You might want to give that a look when you have a chance.”

 

Katerina didn’t say anything.

 

“Any questions?” he asked and she still didn’t say anything. “Okay… I’ll just leave you to it then.”

 

Phil walked out leaving Katerina alone in the room. She just looked around and at the giant handbook and thought to herself… ‘If they are a secret organization why would they have such a big paper trail?’

 

Phil headed up to medical to check on his two agents and then escort them up to Fury’s office. Once he walked in he could hear Clint complaining and recognized the looks the staff gave him as pleading with him to get them out of there.

 

“Coulson.” Clint said immediately settling down.

 

“Is she…” Natasha started.

 

“She’s been offered the same deal you got when you were brought in and has been moved to more long term quarters. Not much of a talker is she?” he asked.

 

“It’s been a rough couple of days.” Clint said.

 

“You don’t say.” He said. “Fury wants to see the both of you in his office, at once.”

 

Natasha and Clint turned to each other and shared a look before Clint got out of bed and they followed Coulson. They walked in silence and normally Clint would try to break the tension by trying to make a joke or some sarcastic comment but he knew that would do nothing to help his case. They were in deep deep trouble.

 

They got to the top floor of the Triskelion and walked to Fury’s office. They were immediately let in. He was standing with his arms crossed behind his back as he stared out the window.

 

“How is it that a simple protection and recon mission ended with the assassination of a government official, a failed coup, millions of dollars in damage and a Russian assassin being brought in?” Fury said.

 

“It could have been worse.” Natasha said with a shrug.

 

“We did save the Prime Minister.” Clint said.

 

“And you made this call based on, what exactly?” Fury said.

 

“Our intel was useless so we had to improvise.” Natasha said. “And it all went downhill from there.”

 

“And who’s decision was it to work with a known assassin, who for all we know could have been sent to kill the prime minister herself?” Fury asked.

 

“We both made the call and we stand by it.” Clint said.

 

“She saved us.” Natasha said. “Turned her back on the mission knowing she would have a target on her back for the rest of her life. That’s not an easy choice to make.”

 

“Did she take the deal?” Fury asked Phil.

 

“She did sir.” He answered.

 

“You two brought her in, she’s your responsibility. Coulson will be her handler but you two will oversee her training. She will remain here for the time being and if she’s not with you three she’s in her room.” Fury said.

 

“Understood.” They said.

 

“You two are on desk duty for the next two weeks. You’re dismissed.” He said. The three of them walked out of the office in silence until they got to the elevator.

 

“I was expecting more yelling.” Clint said and Natasha shot him a look. “What? I got a whole lecture when I brought you in.”

 

“It’s late, go home.” Phil said.

 

“Should we…” Clint started.

 

“She needs space.” Natasha said.

 

“She does. She’s also going to need some clothes.” Phil said handing Natasha a credit card. “Remember to keep the receipts. I expect your reports on my desk first thing in the morning.”

 

“We just got back.” Clint said.

 

“You also caused irreparable damaged to two government buildings in a foreign country.” Phil said. “And I have to start her paperwork, Any chance she’s going to be the well behaved one out of you three?”

 

Clint and Natasha just gave him a look.

 

“Didn’t think so.” He said resigned.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

Katerina woke up a bit disoriented. It took her a minute to remember where she was. She was in her ‘room’ at SHIELD. There weren’t any clocks in the room so she had no idea what time it was.

 

She knew she wasn’t going back to sleep so she went about her normal morning routine. She washed her face and put her hair up into a messy bun before changing into some comfortable clothes. She stretched out and started doing a few reps of crunches before switching out to pushups. Then went onto hold herself up in a handstand close to the wall and stayed like that.

 

That’s how Coulson found her when he walked in to take her for breakfast.

 

“Morning.” He said.

 

“Morning.” She said.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” Phil asked.

 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore.” Katerina answered as she got back on her feet.

 

“Well it’s time for breakfast.” He said. “And then we have some paperwork to sort out.”

 

“Paperwork?” She asked.

 

“Standard procedure for new recruits.” Phil said and she nodded before going to clean up a bit. Once she was done Phil walked them to the cafeteria. Katerina grabbed some oatmeal with some fruit and tea. She could feel the looks everyone was giving her. It was to be expected, she had made quite a name for herself in the past year, that and for some reason her age was something people just couldn’t get over.

 

She took her seat and quietly ate her breakfast. Phil just watched her.

 

“You sure you don’t want to get anything else?” he asked.

 

“This is fine.” She said. Breakfast was meant to be light. She didn’t want to get sick while training.

 

“Okay.” He said. “I asked Natasha to get you some clothes, any requests?”

 

Katerina just shrugged.

 

“At some point I’m going to need a bit more than a shrug.” Phil said and Katerina just stared at him before going back to her breakfast. “Good talk.”

 

They finished breakfast and put it away before heading to an empty conference room to start on Katerina’s orientation. Which essentially consisted on the history of the organization and a refresher on the terms of her deal?

 

“Any questions?” He asked and was met with more silence. “Guess it’s time to get to the important stuff. We need to get some of your information so we can get you clearance and just to have on file.”

 

He slid some of the papers to her along with a pen. Katerina reached for them and started reading through them. There was a knock on the door before Clint and Natasha walked in. Katerina didn’t bother to look up and just started filling out the forms.

 

“Report’s on your desk.” Clint said. “How are things going?”

 

“We just got through the history of SHIELD.” Coulson said.

 

“Guess we’ll just come back…” Clint started.

 

“Or you can sit down and work on all those reports you keep putting off?” He said pulling out a chair. “HR’s been calling, something about some mistake on an expense report and five broken espresso machines?”

 

“Yeah I’ll just go get my computer… and some coffee…” Clint said slowly trying to make his way out.

 

“Sit.” Phil said.

 

“Or I can sit.” He said knowing he wasn’t giving in. Natasha followed him and sat down next to Katerina.

 

“I’m stepping out for a minute.” Phil said leaving the room for a breather.

 

They were quiet for a minute while Katerina filled out some of the forms.

 

“So did Coulson show you his Captain America trading cards yet?” Clint said.

 

“He’s very proud of them.” Natasha added trying to get a reaction but got nothing.

 

“Sleep well?” Clint asked.

 

“I slept.” Katerina said continuing with her work before she turned the page and stopped. “I do have one question.”

 

“What is it?” Natasha asked.

 

“Is it an American thing to put your logos everywhere?” Katerina asked. Clint and Natasha looked around and noticed that the SHEILD logo really was everywhere.

 

“Pretty much.” He said.

 

“Hm.” She hummed filling out the form. Natasha looked at what she was doing and put her hand on the page making Katerina look up.

 

“You’re filling out the papers for your knew identity.” Natasha said. “That’s the name you’re going to use from now on It’s a new start. New life away from them.”

 

Katerina thought about it for a minute. A New life

 

“Stupid cat jokes.” She muttered before she remembered Xan which led her to think of Ivan and things got dark. She started wondering what they would think of her current situation.

 

She took the pen and scribbled down her new name.

 

“That’s a good one.” Natasha said giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“And no more cat jokes.” Clint added. “Can we shorten it to Alex or Ally or do you want us to call you Alexandra?”

 

“No Ally.” She said. “Just Alex.”

 

“Okay Alex.” Clint said as Phil walked in putting a milkshake in front of Alex who just arched an eyebrow.

 

“Finished with those?” Phil asked and she nodded before he read through them. “Welcome to SHIELD Agent Ivanov.”

 

 

The next couple of weeks were very slow. Alex was still on probation and Clint and Natasha were still on desk duty. They did make sure she didn’t spend too much time in her room and they kept her entertained by bringing her books and movies and taking her to the gym for a morning work out.

 

After a few days everyone knew who she was and why she was there. People kept staring at her and talking behind her back. Some people just avoided her in general, not that she minded. She kept her head down and minded her own business.

 

The three of them had never really addressed the soulmate issue. It didn’t really matter. They were platonic and they had already done more for her than anyone she’d ever met besides Xan and Ivan.

 

One morning they were in the gym, Clint and Natasha were sparing while Alex just sat down on the mat and watched them. Clint was strong and he adapted quickly. He read Natasha’s moves and waited for an opening before attacking. Natasha was faster and more agile. She was constantly on the move, not giving him a second to attack. At some point Natasha managed to actually flip Clint over her and pin him on the ground.

 

“Think you’re up for a round?” She asked.

 

“I could go.” Alex said standing up.

 

“Go easy on her Nat.” Clint said.

 

“Don’t think that’s going to be an issue with her.” Natasha said as Alex got onto the mat. They both stood there just watching the other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Finally Natasha made a move and lunged at Alex who moved to the side just in time before trying to swipe at her legs to knock her down but she saw the move coming and blocked it holding her leg before Alex quickly put a hand on the ground to boost herself up and put her other leg behind Natasha’s head bringing her down. The move left her open and Natasha jabbed at her side making Alex grunt in pain. They both ended up kneeling on opposite sides of the mat before going for each other again.

 

The two of them were evenly matched. Clint watched amazed as he watched them move, almost like mirror images of each other. In the end what determined the match was Natasha’s experience. She managed to pin Alex’s hand above her head while Natasha’s legs held her in a choke hold. Alex used her free hand to pat Natasha’s leg signaling she gave up.

 

She let her go and both of them laid on the mat panting. That was all that could be heard before someone clapped.

 

“That was quite the show you two put on.” Someone said. Natasha stood up and Clint suddenly looked a lot more attentive. Alex sat up and looked at the guy. He was tall, wearing a long black leather trench coat and he had an eye patch. He looked like… well a pirate. “Looks like you finally met your match.”

 

Alex just stayed sitting down on the mat watching them.

 

“So you’re the famous Red Sparrow?” he said looking at her.

 

Alex just watched him before glancing out of the corner of her eye to Clint and Natasha.

 

“Alex this is Director Fury. Head of SHIELD.” Clint said.

 

_“Your boss dresses like a pirate.” Alex mumbled under her breath in Russian._

_“He’s also your boss.” Natasha reminded her._

“Good to see you three are getting along, it’ll make your next mission a lot easier.” He said.

 

“Mission?” Natasha and Clint said perking up. They were going a bit stir crazy from being stuck on desk duty and Alex was too but she was in no position to complain.

 

“Get cleaned up, Coulson is waiting in his office to brief you three.” He said.

 

“Three?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, all three of you are going on this one. I don’t have to remind you of the terms of your deal.” Fury said. “One step out of line…”

 

“I’m dead.” Alex finished for him as she got up. “Same terms as my old job.”

 

With that she walked out of the gym and to the showers.

 

“Keep an eye on her.” Fury said. “If she turns, its on you two.”

 

Natasha and Clint didn’t say anything just waited for him to leave before exchanging looks.

“It’s going to be a milk run.” Natasha asked. “They wouldn’t risk anything big with her around.”

 

“It’s a test.” Clint said. “They want to know if she’ll run.”

 

“And if we’d take her down if it comes down to it.” Natasha said.

 

“You think she’ll run?” Clint asked and she gave him a look. “What? It’s hard to get a read on her.”

 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Natasha said heading to the showers.


End file.
